The disclosure relates generally to cover assemblies for shelter structures, and more particularly, to covers moveable from a closed configuration to an opened configuration relative to a window of a tent structure.
Tents and various other shelters come in a variety of sizes, shapes and configurations and are used to provide portable, temporary shelter during activities such as camping or other recreational activities. Typically, tents include a fabric shell and a framework to support the shell. Shelter against precipitation is typically provided by water repellent or water-resistant material that forms the shell. However, during the appropriate weather conditions, water repellent or water-resistant material may cause condensation to collect on the inside of the tent. Such condensation causes discomfort to the occupants, dampness to clothing and gear, and a potential for growth of mildew.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of such material, the use of “breathable” material, or vents made of screen or mesh may be employed. However, such configurations may have limited water repellant characteristics and are difficult to seal. Some users attach a protective, water-repellant or water-resistant covering (commonly known as a “fly”) to a tent to offer additional protection from outdoor elements (e.g., rain, snow, bugs, etc.) and ventilation to its occupants. When flies are employed, the shell may include venting without having to provide water repellant seals.
Current fly configurations, however, may lack adjustability or convenience. As a result, such known fly applications are generally not well suited for situations where egress of tent to make positional adjustments to the fly is not desirable or is inconvenient. For example, a camper must exit the tent when he or she wishes to adjust the fly—a drawback when it is raining, or when insects are present. Additionally, conventional flies may require several repetitive steps to adjust a fly to a desired position. When adjustable, the flies of such tents may not be used as intended because of inconvenience and therefore the benefits of such “adjustability” are not realized by the user.
There is a need for a tent having a window and a fly with an associated cover, wherein the cover is moveable between a substantially open position and a substantially closed position relative to the window or the fly. Moreover, a need exists that provides a water repellant or water resistant protection from the elements, that allows for the interior of the tent to be ventilated, that provides the occupants with a “skylight” or window to enjoy the outdoors, that allows and encourages use and engagement of such vents and skylights, and that has an actuation interface for the fly which is operable from inside the tent in a manner that facilitates use and enjoyment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a tent with a fly having a moveable cover adapted to be substantially extended or retracted (for example, closed or opened) without the user having to exit the tent. It would also be advantageous to have a tent with a fly that includes an opening that allows for ventilation and/or viewing that may be uncovered by adjustment of the cover.